Darkest Flower
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno are twins. They are very close and care a lot to each other. Everything seems fine. Not until Ryoma fell inlove with his twin sister. Written on diff POVs. OcXRyomaXSakunoXYukimura. Please R&R!Warning: Mature Content/themes.DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkest Flower **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclaimer:** The Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Warning:** Characters might OOC. This story has scenes and dialogues not suitable for minor age.

**Note:** "Darkest Flower" is the sixth installment for WitchangeL's Ryosaku Anthology. Written on different POVs.

** Echizen Ryoma **

We went to Japan to attend this Seishun Academy at Tokyo Prefecture due to our father's request. I reluctantly agreed though I wasn't really interested. I couldn't undestand why should we go and study at that school. We're just fine attending our classes at LA. But my twin sister, Sakuno, insisted that we should go to Japan and try to live a new life there. I could see the excitement in her eyes when we went to the departure area of the airport at LA. We're still young back then. We're just around twelve or thirteen when we finally moved from LA to Tokyo. That's the time when my immoral love for my twin sister sprout tremendously.

Yes. You heard me right. I'm inlove with my very own sister, Sakuno. It startled me at first when I first felt this love for her. Who wouldn't be? Do you think it is normal to feel this way to your own sister? Hell, no. I started to see her as an opposite sex rather than as my sibling. I don't know why it ended up this way but anyway I didn't have any regrets. I love her. That's the only thing I knew.

I could still remember the first time when I looked at her not as my sister. I was looking outside the airplane's window seeing the wide blue horizon when I felt a sudden pressure at my shoulder. I turned my head and saw her leaning on me. She fell asleep and snuggled at my side. A faint smile crossed at my lips as I looked at her peaceful, innocent face. I patted her head and tugged her locks properly at her ear. Then I turned my gaze back outside the window.

Suddenly, I heard her whispered my name while still sleeping. I smirked. She's calling me once again while sleeping. Do I always there in her dreams? I thought.

She snuggled closer to me and gripped my arm with her hands. A stewardess passed by and stopped at our row. She looked at me then turn her gaze to my sister who is sleeping next to me. She smiled and looked at me once again.

"Your girlfriend?" the stewardess asked. "She's beautiful." she added.

I twitched and frowned back. Of course, she's beautiful. Everyone in our class way back at LA thinks that she's quite cute and beautiful. At her young age, Sakuno became the apple of the eye of some of the youngsters in America and it made my blood boiled with anger and dismay though I don't know yet why.

"No. She's my younger sister." I replied monotonously.

The Stewardess had a surprised reaction written all over her face after hearing my answer.

"Oh, really? You don't like siblings to me. You are more likely to be a young couple." she quickly replied.

I raised a brow at her and then looked at the sleeping girl beside me. Of course, she would think something like that. Other people also noted our attachment and care for each other which they found something unusual for twins. Like the stewardess, many times we found ourselves being thought by others as a young couple rather than twins. The Heck. Didn't they know that paternal twins aren't really look a like of the other one?

"Do you happen to have a spare blanket here? I think my sister needs one." I said to the stewardess.

"Of course, Young Man. I'll get what you need." she replied before leaving us.

I looked back to Sakuno and touched her face. Suddenly, her pink lips caught my attention. I stared on it unwillingly. It is seductive and enticing. It looks smooth and delicate. I gulped. Then I started to feel the need to taste her lips. I wanted to press my lips to her and claim her mouth with my own. I shook my head in embarassment. I wasn't suppose to think something like that to my own sister. We are siblings. It isn't right. It is immoral.

I leaned on my seat and closed my eyes. I could feel Sakuno's breath touches my bare neck. Her scent overwhelmed me and its seemed that I became addicted to her.

"Stop it, Ryoma. This is ridiculous. She's your twin sister." I scolded myself.

I took a deep breath and sighed. Sakuno's eyes opened slowly and then stares at me.

"Ryoma? Something's wrong?" Sakuno asked.

I shook my head and patted her shoulder.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, Sakuno." I answered back.

She smiled sweetly at me which made me hold my breath for a while. She then nodded.

"Okay." she said. "Just tell me if something's bothering you." she continued.

I nodded at her in response before letting her cuddled beside me once again. It was then I realize that I am inlove with my twin sister.

Two weeks later after we arrived at Japan, we started to attend Seishun Academy. Both Sakuno and I became popular at the school much to my dismay. We then learned that Oyaji had studied and graduated from that school. Also, it has been said that Oyaji started to unleash his tennis prowess under the titulage of the coach of Seishun's Men's Tennis Club named Ryuzaki Sumire. I joined the Tennis Club afterwards. It was then when I realized why Oyaji sent us here in Japan. He wanted me to take my own steps towards my goals using his own stepping stones a long time ago. Meanwhile, Sakuno joined the School's Girls Tennis Club but after several months, she'd to give up playing tennis because of her health's sudden breakdown. Her heart was being founded weak by the medical experts. Because of this, Sakuno reluctantly gave up her dream to play as a professional tennis player someday.

It's hard to see her depressed. She loves playing tennis like I do. Though she still smiles to everyone and says that she's alright, I know it wasn't genuine. I know it hurts for her but being Sakuno she hates it when she make those everyone around her worried.

"Why won't you cry? It'll make you feel much better." I told her while we are stranded inside the music room because of the rainfall. "But Ryoma..." she uttured.

"There's only the two of us here. Don't tell me you'll lie to me like what you did to other people?" I said.

"Of course not, Ryoma. I would never lie to you." she said worriedly.

I sat at the chair at the front of a grand piano and pressed some of the keys.

"Come here, Sakuno." I called. She came forward and seated beside me.

"Play with me." I said.

"What are we going to play?" she asked.

I smiled at her then started to play a soft tune to the piano.

"It's beautiful, Ryoma!" she blurted out.

I smirked and continue to play making the harmony faster.

"Let's create a masterpiece together, Sakuno." I said out of nowhere.

She blinked and stares blankly at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled back to me and places one of her hand to the keys and plays with me. We continued to play until I saw the sadness faded in her eyes. She found a new hope and love in music.

"Sakuno?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Sing and play piano for me." I said.

She stopped playing the piano and looked at me.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because I couldn't sing and play piano well like you do." I answered back.

She didn't respond for a moment and just stares at me.

"Okay. Just promise me one thing, Ryoma." she finally said with a genuine smile.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Be the World's Number 1 Tennis Player for me." she replied still smiling.

I smirked and then laughs.

"Of course, I will." I said.

She embraced me and then sobs on my shoulder. I encircled my arms around her and cradled her lovingly.

"Arigatou, Ryoma." she whispered to my ear.

I kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.

"I'll do anything for you, Sakuno. Because I love you..." I uttured without realizing that I have just confess my immoral love for her.

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

Last time, Ryoma told me he loves me. I don't know why I felt something's wrong at him. Lately, he became more overprotective to me. He even looks at me like someone special like... he's inlove with me? No, this can't be. I love Ryoma too but we're siblings. We're twins.

**Next Chapter: Echizen Sakuno's POV **

**A/n: Hell, yeah! After a long wait! I finally publish this story. Yipee! Anyway, I know someone's out**** there who had waited almost a month for me to publish this. Luckily, I did. Please leave REVIEWS! Thank You! **

**~Announcement: I don't know why my other stories couldn't seen at the archives of POT. It makes me feel sad. To the readers of my other story "Sh****e's my Girl: Mate of the Demon Prince", please visit my profile account to read my latest chapter. Thanks. . **

**~Sessrin Koshimae a.k.a WitchangeL **

**P.S: please ryosaku writers, visit and join http:/ ryosakufandom. webs. com . We have an on-going ryosaku ****fanfiction writing contest, you might want to join. n_n**


	2. Chapter 2 Echizen Sakuno

**Darkest Flower **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclamer:** Tennis no Ojisama isn't mine.

**Warning:** Might contain OOC. Besides, some scenes and themes that aren't suitable for minor readers. Read at your own risk.

**Echizen Sakuno **

...

I don't know when did it started. The feelings I have for my brother sprouted unbeknownst by me. It's really disturbing. I don't know why and how, but I started to love my twin brother, Ryoma not as my brother. I love him in a romantic way. I know I shouldn't love him that way but as I tried my best not to let this love grows, my heart is yearning for him. I love him. I really love him but these feelings of mine should vanished.

It has been ten years ago when Ryoma and I started to love each other in a romantic way. Ryoma and I moved from America here to Japan to continue our studies at Seishun Academy. I was so really happy and thrilled back then. I knew Ryoma didn't want us to go but after my insistent to him, he reluctantly agreed.

We both attended Seishun Academy then. Ryoma become so popular at our school. He has many fan girls that freaks whenever he passed by the school's corridors. I could see his displeasure with regard of it. I joined the women's tennis club afterwards. Luckily, i obtained a regular position after the try out. I'm really glad that I've made it. I may not be a good player like Ryoma but still thru my hardwork I've got a spot on our team. Ryoma and I shares a same dream. We both like to be a professional tennis in the future.

Since were kids, our father taught us how to play tennis and to the two of us, Ryoma seems to be the genius one. He could play well and learn new techniques easily. I ain't like him though. It seems that my wits at tennis was just an average. If Ryoma can play well at singles match, I could play good enough at doubles. Ryoma isn't a good tennis player. We both tried to play doubles before and it always ended up that I should lead and make our game since he couldn't play good at doubles. It was a good bonding time though. It was one of those moments that I cherish the most. Those times that we wouldn't have to worry to whatever might say to us. Those times when we could smile to the whole world with our hands intertwined.

But my dreams were shattered when that day came. My body fell ill. After our practice game that afternoon, my breathe become shorter and deeper. I lost consciousness at the court. When I woke up, I realise that I was in a hospital. I saw Ryoma sleeping beside me with my hand in his grasp. I smiled to myself and touched his dark green locks. He looks angelic when he's asleep. It is ironic to his usual facial expression. He's stoic, cocky and cold most of the time but the others didn't know that he's warm, gentle and caring. It was just Ryoma didn't like to express to much emotion. But still I like him. That's one of the reason why he's special.

He slowly opened his eyes and then looked at me. He yawns and streched his arms and look back at me with sleepy eyes.

"Ohayou." he said.

I smiled at him and wiped the dirt in his cheek.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-kun." I replied.

He gave me a bored gaze and sighed. It seems he's pissed off and I wonder why.

"Ryoma, what is it that bothers you? Why am I here anyway?" I asked.

He looked at me with his amber eyes sternly and I gulped. Surely, he's serious about this one.

"Sakuno, do you really want to know?" he replied.

I look at his eyes trying to decipher his tone and expression. We knew each other and I know something bad happened.

"Bad news, isn't it?" I asked.

He nodded to me in response. Neither of us, uttered words in a moment. I played my fingers and drifted myself on my thoughts. Ryoma noticed my anxiety. He took my hand and entangled it with his. I gave him a worried look and tried to smile.

"How bad it is?" I asked again.

"Very bad." He replied almost a whisper.

I sighed and tried to compose myself. I shouldn't let Ryoma see that I am very anxious about it.

"Okay. I'm ready. Spill it out, Ryoma." I said.

He stares at me then looked down at our entangled hands.

"You're sick, Sakuno. You aren't allowed to play tennis anymore." he started.

He explained to me why. He told me that my heart weakens and I wasn't allowed to play tennis. I was saddened by that. I have to give up my dream. It was really hard for me. Playing tennis is one of my favorite activity. I want to play for professionals. I almost cry back then but I decided to be strong and be optimistic. I tried to conceal my tears and pain to others. I told them I'm fine though the truth is I'm breaking inside. But because he knew me well enough, Ryoma clearly saw what am I really felt about it.

It was a rainy afternoon, Ryoma and I were stranded because of the rain. We walked around the school building and decided to go to music room. I went to the window and watch the raindrops fall from the mourning sky. It seems to me that the sky weeps for me.

"Why won't you cry? It'll make you feel much better." I heard Ryoma's cold voice behind me.

"But Ryoma..." I uttured.

"There's only the two of us here. Don't tell me you'll lie to me like what you did to others." He replied.

I turned around to face him with a worried look.

"Of course not, Ryoma! I would never lie to you." I exclaimed.

Ryoma sat at the front of the piano and pressed some keys of it that made a very nice melody. He played a kind of music that touches my soul. It is alluring and calm. Something that will make your worries fade away into nothingness. We played it together and I could feel a new happiness I found in playing music with Ryoma. I could feel his warm gaze settled on me as we continue to play the piece together.

"Sakuno." I heard him say my name.

"Yeah?" I replied back.

"Sing and play piano for me." he told me.

I took out my hands from the piano keys and looked at him.

"But why?"

He smiled at me.

"Because I couldn't sing and play piano well like you do." he replied.

I stared at him. I could feel that he's dead serious about it. Ryoma wants me to be happy once more. He really do cares of me. I smiled and agreed. We made an agreement. I told him to be the world's number one tennis player and I'll play piano for him. He smirked at me then laughs. I rarely see him laugh like that.

"Of course, I will." he told me.

I pulled him to an embrace and sobs silently in his arms. All the pain, all the sadness. I took them away from me with the tears that flowed from my eyes.

"Arigatou, Ryoma." I whispered to him.

I felt his cold lips pressed on my forehead and his arms get tighter in me drawing me closer to him.

"I'll do anything for you, Sakuno. Because I love you..." I heard him say which surprised me.

He loves me? Of course. We're siblings right? Not to mention that we're twins too. But something bothers me since we came to Japan. Ryoma seems a bit not on himself lately. He seems pre-occupied at some times. He's more sensitive and overprotective to me lately. He even looked at me as if he's inlove with me. That I'm his special someone. No. It can't be. I love Ryoma too but we're siblings. We're twins. We shouldn't have such feelings for each other. But lady luck isn't in my side for slowly I fell in love with my brother.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

I noticed Ryoma's behaviour towards his twin sister, Sakuno. His warm gazes, his attitude warns me. Warns me that he's madly inlove with his sister. Sakuno seems aware of this but she seems torn between her love for Ryoma and to morality.

**Chapter 3: Fuji Syusuke **

...

A/n: I'm losing my interest to write lately and maybe it is because of lack of motivation. I would like to say thanks to those kind readers that left their review to my initial chapter.

**Special Thanks to: **

*Rennomiya

*lovedubs-kawaii

*inlovewithRYOSAKU

*Jiin-chan

*Juli

*whispered25

*natsumesgirl21

*allan calderini

Thank you for reading the chapter 2 of Darkest Flower. Please don't forget to leave reviews.

Visit our ryosaku website. Please type directly on your browser or google search: ryosakufandom. webs. com (without the spaces in between). Thank you. :)

~Sessrin Koshimae a.k.a WitchangeL

Glory to God Almighty.


	3. Chapter 3 Fuji Syuusuke

**Darkest Flower **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclaimer:** The Prince of Tennis and its original characters isn't mine.

**Warning:** Written without betareader. Characters are subject for OOC. Story contains scenes and themes not suitable for minor aged readers. If you believe you aren't suppose to read this story because of its content, kindly disconnect from this page.

...

**Fuji Syuusuke **

...

The Echizen twins are quiet unusual, I believe. When they first arrived at Seishun Academy, I knew right then that something is up between them. Especially Ryoma. Ryoma looked at her twin sister in a disturbing way. He gazed at her as if he wouldn't let any man get closer to her. He seemed like a mongrel who are ready to defend her at any way he could. His very own presence made her prospective suitors turn their heads off to her. He stared at them dangerously and if staring and glaring could kill, they're probably died and turned to ash in an instant.

I noticed Ryoma's behaviour towards his sister, Sakuno. His warm gazes upon her and his attitude warned me. Warned me that he's madly inlove with her. Sakuno seemed aware of it but she also seemed torn between her love for Ryoma and to morality.

Of course, Ryoma would never admit that he has some indecent feelings for his sister. But the way he acted at her presence made our suspicious rises.

The two of them joined our school's tennis clubs and made it to be regulars but unfortunately after five months, Sakuno had to give up tennis because of her health issues. When we were informed about her status, Kunimitsu and I thought that Ryoma will be greatly upset and that would lead him to lose his attention and focus to his games.

One day, the rain fell hard and I knew I'm stranded and had to let it passed before I could go home. I went to Kunimitsu's classroom and saw him just about to leave.

"You're still here, Syuusuke?" he asked almost a statement in my ear.

I grinned back at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"The Rain surprised me. I forgot to bring my umbrella." I replied.

He raised a brow in me and then sighed.

"I'm going to pass papers to our instructor. Would you like to come with me?" Kunimitsu asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"That's fine with me." I said and we started to walk through the corridors of the building. When we reached the music room, we heard a beautiful tune of music. I told Kunimitsu to stop and I sneaked to see who is inside. I was surprised to see Ryoma seating beside Sakuno whose playing the keys of the piano at their front. I stared at them and noticed the genuine smiles on their lips. Ryoma gazed at her lovingly and she's unaware of it.

"Syuusuke." I heard Kunimitsu called me. I turned my eyes to him meeting his serious sharp brown eyes. I opened my sapphire colored eyes at him.

"Echizen and his sister are inside." I told him.

"It is not our business to sneaked up about their private lives." he replied.

I sighed on defeat.

"Fine. I knew it." I said.

We're about to leave when we accidentally heard their conversations. It seemed we're frozen at our feet when we heard their voice.

Ryoma told her to sing and play piano for him and it surprised me. I never thought that our very own prince of tennis indeed has interests in music. Sakuno seemed startled at his words but then she agreed only with a promise that he would be the world's number one tennis player for her. I felt neglected. Ryoma has prowess to make her happy again which I couldn't. I felt Kunimitsu's eyes set upon me and I flashed a faint smile.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun." We heard her say.

"I'll do anything for you, Sakuno. Because I love you..." We heard Ryoma replied.

I looked at Kunimitsu with inquiring eyes. He nodded in response and left the two Echizens in the music room immediately. He passed the necessary papers to his instructor and we went to our club's room. I slumpered myself to the couch at coach's office and watched him organized his things.

"I told you. He really loves her sister in a romantic way." I told him. He stopped in his work and glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're inlove with Echizen-chan." he uttured.

I smiled at his remark. Surely, he really knew me well.

"How did you know?" I asked sarcastically. He frowned at my words and finished packing his things.

"You told me you're inlove with a certain girl." he replied.

"So how come you concluded that she is Echizen-chan?" I asked again.

He looked at me straightly on my eyes.

"Look. Even though Ryoma had fended off her suitors, we, the regulars have a direct contact with her which he couldn't denied. You've spent a lot of times staring at her from a far. That made me think that she's the one you've referring to." he explained.

I chuckled then sighed.

"Quite observant, aren't you, Kunimitsu?" I asked.

He sat on the near bench and checked his tennis racquets.

"Are you afraid that she might harbor too that she loves her brother like the way he does?" Kunimitsu replied clearly evading my question.

"I already presumed that she has the same feelings for him." I replied.

"So what are you planning to do?" he asked back.

I thought about it for awhile. I haven't thought about it before. I knew they both love each other in a romantic way. Certainly, it was incest and unlawful. They would be condemned by everyone if their true feelings are revealed. If only they would redirect their attentions to someone else, they wouldn't suffer much.

"I can't force Sakuno-chan to love me back, right? All I can do is to keep Ryoma on the sidelines so their immoral love wouldn't be nurtured." I replied. I leaned my back at the couch and rested my head on it. I closed my eyes and heard the sound of the falling rain outside.

...

She signed up and joined the music club after two weeks of leaving her former club. Ryoma is very supporting to her. Since she became ill, he started to become much more protective brother to her. Sometimes, I saw them in their classroom discussing their plans for their group projects with their classmates. Ryoma awkwardly made a gap between him and his sister but still has the same worried look at his face. Was it because he started to feel that he couldn't supress his feelings for her? I thought.

He always accompanied her when he's free and I could see a satisfied look at her face. Her shy smiles and blushes that she gave to him made me wonder how would they face the reality that their love is forbidden.

One usual and normal afternoon, I saw him practicing his shots on his favorite wall behind the school building near the tennis courts. I approached him but then stopped to watch him in his routine.

"What is it, Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked without losing his focus on the ball.

I smiled. I felt amuzed by his cool attitude but I knew he would instantly lose it when a particular girl is asked to him.

"I'm just wondering, Echizen." I replied.

"Wondering about what?" he asked back.

"Wondering how long it will take before you admit that you're inlove with, Sakuno-chan." I stated seriously.

He instantly lost his focus and the ball flew faraway from us. He turned his attention to me and I noticed that his jaws hardened and he became pale at the mention of his love for his sister. He narrowed his amber cat liked eyes to me and I glared back at him with my sapphire eyes.

"Fuji-senpai." I heard him uttured.

"Echizen, we knew it. Kunimitsu and I knew about it. We could see it clearly like an open book." I replied.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

Before Syuusuke told me about Echizen's immoral love for his twin sister, I already knew it. I could clearly see it in their eyes that they both love this certain innocent, shy girl.

Syuusuke confronted Echizen about it much to my dismay. I knew he was right that their indecent love must be stopped but knowing that they'll suffer too because of torning both of them to each other startled me.

I wonder what will Echizen will do to protect Sakuno from further pain.

**Chapter 4: Tezuka Kunimitsu **

...

**A/n: Ok, too much chapter to rewrite and to do. Thank you for reading and supporting "Darkest Flower". I'm so sorry if ever you find some errors in their chapter. This chapter is short****er than my usual maybe because I'm kinda lazy to write my stories lately. **

**Thanks to those who left reviews to my previous chapters. Thank you very much! **

**Hoped you've enjoyed reading this story. Please don't forget to leave reviews. Reviews are very much ****appreciated. **

~Sessrin Koshimae


	4. Chapter 4

xxxx

**Darkest Flower **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclaimer:** The Prince of Tennis and its characters isn't mine.

**Warning:** Read at your own risk. Story has been intended to depict incest love, erotic scenes and indecent themes. I only recommend you to continue reading this story if you are aged 16 and above and open minded. The Author doesn't promote incest in real life. Theme is solely used in this fanfiction.

xxxx

**Tezuka Kunimitsu **

xxxx

When Syusuke told me about Echizen's immoral love for his twin sister, I already knew it. I could clearly see it in their eyes that they both love this certain innocent, shy girl.

Syusuke confronted Echizen about it much to my dismay. I knew he was right when he told me that their indecent love must be stopped but either way we knew that they'll suffer. I wonder what would Echizen will do to protect Sakuno from further pain.

Ryoma had conceded and admitted to Syusuke that he's inlove with Sakuno. Syusuke reminded him that his love is immoral and they'll be condemn by other people if they would find out. Ryoma knew it and he said he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Sakuno even if himself.

"You know well that it shouldn't be nurtured, Ryoma." I told him one day referring to his love to his sister.

"I know." he replied with his eyes covered by his trademark cap. I looked at him sternly and sighed. It would be hard for them to let go.

Starting then, Ryoma started to make a gap between him and Sakuno. He was trying his best to concentrate and focus on tennis. Sakuno, on the other hand became much more active on the music club. Though it was obvious, they tried to make a gap to each other and do the things normal, the pain and sadness in their eyes can't be denied. Many days had passed and it seemed that they're starting to move on and forget about their love.

It was a great year for the Seigaku tennis club. We'd won the Nationals against Rikkai Dai. We were overjoyed by the victory. Ryoma won the match against the proclaimed demi-god of tennis of Rikkai Dai, Yukimura Seiichi. It was unbelievable though that after the Nationals, Yukimura Seiichi befriended Echizen Sakuno. Ryoma was startled by this. It was the first time Sakuno became so close to another guy aside from him. When the school year ended, Echizen twins declared that they both planned to go back in America. Sakuno informed us that she'll not join Ryoma when he comes back to Japan. Their parents had decided to seek medical experts to improve her health. She wouldn't attend Seigaku anymore and Ryoma will be left in Japan to continue his studies. The day of their departure arrived, Yukimura appeared and bid goodbye to Sakuno but apparently, he confessed to her and it made the Echizens shocked in surprise.

Ryoma stiffened and Sakuno noticed it. She gave him a worried and I saw her slipped her hand on his. He gave her a confused look and she smiled.

"Arigatou, Yukimura-san." she said to Yukimura. "But I'm still young and haven't considered dating yet." she added with a smile.

"Of course, Echizen-chan. I understand." Yukimura replied casually.

The Twins left Japan and after a month Ryoma came back to attend Seigaku. I graduated from middle school and decided to attend Seigaku High with Syusuke. The other graduated regulars before had also decided to attend the same school. Kaidou became the captain of Seigaku Tennis Club after me with Momoshiro as his vice captain.

A week after Ryoma's arrival, Momoshiro paid a visit to us at Seigaku High. He told us how weird was Ryoma since he came back. He was distracted and losing focus in his games. He wouldn't confide to Momo when Momo asked him what's wrong. Momo asked for help to us. Syusuke told me to accompany him after our class to talk with Ryoma. I agreed maybe he would spill out something important that bothers him.

We visited the Echizen Residence and talk to him. His cousin was kind enough to let us go to his room in our own. We saw him awkwarly lying on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Ryoma." Syusuke called. Ryoma opened his eyes and saw us standing in his door. He sat up and brushed his dishevelled green locks with his hand.

"Tezuka-senpai. Fuji-senpai." he said.

He let us sat to the near couch in his room. He yawned and a white fluffy cat moved in his lap. He touched the cat and looked at it with lazy eyes.

"Momo told us what's happening to you so we decided to pay a visit." Syusuke said.

"I'm fine, senpai." Ryoma replied.

"Tell us what happened to you and to Sakuno at America." I told him.

Ryoma looked at me and his clenched in his lap.

"We were fine. It was just I told her I'm going to be busy so she shouldn't expect anything from me." Ryoma said.

Syusuke opened his eyes revealing his cerulean orbs on Ryoma. "Stop being a jerk, Ryoma. You told me you wouldn't allow yourself to hurt her but you did. Be considerate, at least be a good brother on her." Syusuke told him. I could see, Syusuke is still in love with Ryoma's sister. He was also turned down by Sakuno before and asked him to stay as her friend. I held his arm to inform him to calm down. He nodded at me and sighed.

"He's right, Ryoma. Be a good brother to Sakuno." I said.

We decided to leave. Less talk, but it was meaningful. I knew Ryoma understood cleary what we really want to tell. He looked depress but we all know he have to move on and certainly he did.

Two years had passed, Ryoma graduated from Seigaku middle school and decided to join his senpais at Seigaku High. He was much better but then he was colder than before. He hadn't associated himself to any girl after Sakuno left. Though it was known to everyone that Osakada Tomoka, Sakuno's bestfriend is madly inlove with him.

What was surprising back then was when Sakuno appeared to the grounds of Seigaku High. She was looking for Ryoma and when he saw her, shock was written all over his face. He hadn't seen her for a long time and it would be the first time that he saw her after she left. True, Ryoma had frequently went abroad for his international tennis matches but he hadn't visited her in LA.

She smiled at him. Sakuno was more lovelier and prettier than before. Surely, it would cause men to turn their attention to her. Ryoma approached her and looked at her sternly.

"Since when did you came back?" we heard him asked her.

"An hour ago. I'm going to stay here in Japan frow now on." she replied with a smile.

And so Sakuno started to attend Seigaku High. As I expected, her suitors had started to sprout everywhere. It was just she's lucky that Ryoma was there to fend off their advances on her. He was like a deadly mongrel that is ready to kill you and torn your limbs into pieces.

But she wasn't happy. I could see it in her eyes. The way she looked at him with sadness in her eyes made me wonder why. What could be the problem?

Then one day, I was about to leave the tennis courts when I saw Ryoma practicing with the wall. Sakuno was standing a good distance from him. She was crying and yelling at him but I couldn't hear what she was saying. He stopped and looked back at her. She sobbed silently waiting to his words.

He uttured some words to her and she was instantly shocked at his remark. She covered her mouth with her shaking hands. She ran away from him and I noticed the tears falling in her brown eyes.

Could it be? Could it be that they're still in love with each other?

xxxx

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

My last two years without Sakuno was lifeless. It lessen the complication but my love for her still remains. She is the only girl I loved and it is hard for me to left her behind and see her crying because of me.

How I wished I could kiss those tears away and console her into my arms. How I wished I could say how much I love her. But I couldn't. I couldn't take her with me into eternal damnation.

Sakuno... I love you... I'm sorry...

C**hapter 5: Echizen Ryoma **

xxxx

A/n: I'm so sorry. I updated too late and it is too short. I'm kinda busy lately and a little lazy. But oh, don't worry, I don't have any plan to put this on hiatus or discontinuing. Btw, I want to inform you that the next chapter would have some sensual scenes probably sexual hints between Ryoma and Sakuno. I should warn you. This story has immoral and indecent themes that other teen readers wouldn't like. Though it isn't strongly implied or anything.

Thank you for reading the chapter 4 of Darkest Flower. Please don't forget to leave reviews. Reviews are very much appreciated.

~Sessrin Koshimae


	5. Chapter 5

**~xxoxx~**

**Darkest Flower**

**by Sessrin Koshimae**

**Disclaimer: TeniPuri **and its original characters isn't mine. I only own the plot of this fanfiction.

**Warning:** Grammatical errors ahead. Story might contain scenes and themes not appropriate for some readers. Disconnect from this page if you can't tolerate its contents.

xxx

**Echizen Ryoma/Echizen Sakuno**

xxx

I looked down on her and touched his beautiful brown wavy hair as she slept peacefully on her bed. I saw the traces of her tears on her closed eyes and wet cheeks that makes her look vulnerable and fragile on her state. Why am I too stupid for making her cry? I didn't intend to hurt her or to make her cry when I started to make a gap between us. My Beloved sister. I'm so sorry for making you cry. Please forgive me. I don't want to bring you along with me in an eternal damnation.

My last two years without Sakuno was lifeless. It lessen the complication but my love for her remained. She was the only girl I fell in love with and it was hard for me to leave her behind and to see her crying because of me. Why do we have to be siblings? Why did I fell in love with my own twin sister? This was an immoral love. I can't bear to see Sakuno suffer because of my stupid love. This pain inside of me. The need for her started to be break out. I needed her more than anyone else in this cruel world.

She's my angel. My sweet innocent angel. The only weakness of this Echizen Ryoma. The only one I knew I couldn't have. Sakuno looked irresistably beautiful when she started to become a woman. My fragile and sweet little sister had turned to be an angel in disguise. How did this angel took my heart? I became addicted of her and started to see her as a woman and not my own sister. It was terrible. I'm yearning for my sister's love and warmth. I knew it was only her. Only Sakuno is the cure that I couldn't ever have.

xxx

I felt someone touched my cheeks and my tangled long hair. I wonder who it was and I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes met his amber colored eyes that were staring down on me with a somber look. My Prince. The Great Tennis Prince. What's bothering him? Does he felt guilty when I cried and shouted at him? I couldn't understand why's he is so cold and rude to me lately. Did I do something wrong? His silence ached me. He wouldn't say a word why he was acting so strange. He as the one who pushed me to go on a date with Yukimura-san. He was angry and I knew he was. I asked him why but he didn't answer my question instead he told me to stop pestering him with non sense things. I felt my heart broken and I bursted into tears. I screamed back at him telling him he's so stupid and oblivious to what I really feel. I ran away from the school though the rain fell hard outside but I didn't care. I just want to get away from his cold presence that made me sick and tormented my heart. "Ryoma-niichan." I called and I felt him twitched as I called. He took away his hand from me but I grabbed it and clutched it in my bossom. He gave me a surprised look and almost yelp when I pulled him beside me. I felt his warm breath against my bared neck and I felt an unusual feeling within my body. I felt my blood rushed in my veins and my heart started to beat wildly. Why? Why am I unease everytime he's with me? I love Ryoma-kun but I can't have him. It pained me everytime I saw him with another girl. Why do we have to be this way?

"Why are you sleeping with your soaked wet clothes on?" I heard his stoic cold voice said. I turned to his side and noticed how his handsome face dangerously near on mine. I'm sure my face was flushed with red. His cold stare made me hold my breath and amazed his dazzling beauty.

"I fell asleep after crying,Nii-chan." I replied and smiled. He frowned back at me as if he didn't want me to call him my brother.

"You have to pay your debt." I grinned.

"What debt?" he asked.

"You need to explain why you'd acted like that, Ryoma-sama." I replied imitating his fan girls. He stared at me sternly and I wondered if he would tell me. Suddenly, he rose from the bed and sat on my side. He brushed his dishevelled dark green locks with one hand and sighed.

"You don't need to know, Sakuno. It's better to leave some things as it is." he said.

I sat up and hugged him from his back. I can't understand and I didn't want him to treat me like that. I clutched his shirt and felt his broad chest under my touch. My tears found their way and wet my cheeks and his shirt. He turned around and faced me. He wiped my tears and pulled me in a tight embrace.

"Tell me. Please, tell me. I'm so sorry, Ryoma-kun. I love you! I love you!" I said while crying.

He lifted my face and I met his questioning gaze.

"Sakuno..." he called my name.

"Ryoma-kun, please..." I said and bit my lower lip trying to suppress my tears. He pulled me closer and smashed my lips with his. I trembled in his arms and felt his uneasiness with mine. He parted from me and kissed my forehead.

"I hope that's enough for you to understand." he said and looked away.

"Say it." I commanded him.

I moved closer and whispered to his ear.

"Tell me."

"I love you." he whispered back and claimed my lips again. It was a passionate kiss. He pulled away again and hit his head with his palm. It seemed he was in an extreme guilt.

"I'm sorry but this is wrong, Sakuno. You know well this is forbidden."

I felt myself weakened. He was right. We weren't supposed to fell in love with each other. My brother. How could I take to kiss my own twin brother? Why do I felt this way for him? Oh how I wish weren't siblings so we could be free from this morality that keeping us away to have each other.

"I couldn't take it." I murmured and I felt his gaze set upon me.

"I can't fight this love anymore. I couldn't even bear to see you with another girl. I'm so selfish. I don't want to lose you."

I stood up and wore off my wet school coat letting it fall on the floor. He pulled my arm and pinned me back on the bed. He hovered over me and looked sternly at my face.

"I couldn't afford to lose you too. I need you." he told me.

I took my right hand and touched his usual cold stoic face. I could sense that my prince was in pain too. What can I do to ease it? We both shared this immoral love.

"Ryoma-kun." I called him and tried to smile. He lowered his head and kissed me. I tried to pull away but he refused and deepened our kiss instead. His hands started to unbuttoned my shirt while continued devouring my lips. I stretched my arms and coiled it around him. He unhooked my strapless bra and threw it on the floor. My fingers moved into his dark tresses as he moved from my mouth into my neck. He started to nip and nuzzled my crooked neck and I almost gasp and tried to supress my moans. His teeth scraped on my neck and I couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure.

I became impatient. The wonderful and intimate feeling we both shared. I wanted noone but him. My hands found their way to his loose shirt and unbuttoned it. I felt his chest rumbling under my touch as I looked at his well chiseled body when I wore off his shirt. My mouth went dry and I knew I was blushing so hard after realizing we were both almost naked. He noticed my stare at him and arched a brow on me.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want." Ryoma said.

"No. It isn't like that. I just couldn't believe that I have you." I replied and touched his bared chest. He cupped my chin with his right hand and made me stare at his dark amber colored eyes. They were seductive and expressive. I wonder why I haven't obtained such wonderful eyes despite the fact the we are twins. I have thick brown wavy hair while he had dark green hair. All the girls are throwing themselves in his path just to catch his attention. But then, he is mine. Only mine. My Prince.

"I'm all yours, Sakuno." He told me before kissing me hard on my mouth asking to open it with his playful tongue. I granted his request and was surprised how his tongue roved within my mouth. I felt my skin was on fire. He had turned me on and I started to demand more from him. His hand cupped one of my breasts and started to massage it. I pulled away from our lustful kiss and arched my back in pleasure. He placed hot kisses in my neck once again and I felt a slow, steady warmth building within me. My breath became irregular as he remained unfazed and starting to move his kisses from my neck to my collarbone until he reached my breasts. He claimed one of it with his mouth which almost sent me to insanity.

I lost my self control. How did he managed to take it away from me? I can't believe he was an amazing lover. Never did I thought that he could do such things. He continued to assult my chest and left love bites on it. He moved lower with his kisses until he touched my core with his hand. I lose myself once again as he penetrated my core with his two fingers. It was another mind blowing act and I hate to admit but he was really good.

"Ryo..ma... Ryoma... ...please..." I told him between my ragged breath.

"Do you want it now?"

"Yes, please."

He moved and made space between my spreaded legs. Slowly, he tugged my skirt and threw it away like my other discarded clothes. I closed my eyes as I felt my remaining underwear has already gone. I heard the rustling sound of his clothes while he undress himself.

"Sakuno." He called me and I opened my eyes to see him positioning himself between my legs. I gulped and blushed madly.

"This might hurt you." He warned. I nodded in response and closed my eyes again preparing for the incoming pain. He pushed inside of me slowly and gently. It hurt terribly but he tried to be gentle. He nuzzled my neck while I adjusted beneath him. I felt myself shaking and biting back a sob of pain within me. It took sometime before the pain had lifted and he remained absolutely still until he was certain that I'm not in pain anymore. His thrusts began and I cried in pleasure, grabbing fistful of his locks pulling him closer to me. The intense pleasure that coursed through my whole body sent me in great ecstasy.

A blinding light flashed before my eyes and I called his name over and over again in a tone that i didn't know I have. I clutched him desperately with this new sensation. I found myself tumbled over the edge of sexual bliss that we'd both shared. He quickly followed, releasing himself within of my welcoming womb.

xxx

I watched her sleep beside me naked and exhausted from our first sexual intercourse. The somber look on her face awhile ago vanished and was replaced by a genuine smile. My sister. She loves me the way I love her. It never crossed in my mind that she loves me and ache for me. But the act had proved that love is what we both shared. The fragile look in her face made me realize to become much stronger for her sake. No one should hurt her, including myself. I would take all the blame and pain as long as she wouldn't suffer because of me. I couldn't let her fall.

Perhaps I'd been so foolish to claim her as mine. Was there any man had proved that he's more worthy to become her man than me? No. She had made it clear than she loves and needs noone but me. It should be and that made me feel triumphant that I was the only one who had Sakuno's affection. My fingers gently trace her face as I tried to embed that sweet memory in my mind. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead then smiled to myself.

"I love you."

I noticed her heavy breathing and her unusual warmth. She was on a fever. I slowly climbed out off her bed and took our scattered clothes on the floor. Silently, I dressed myself and left the room hoping she wouldn't awake so soon. Its already evening and I decided to cook a dinner for us since Sakuno got sick because of the stupid rain. Oyaji and Okaa-san were still in America while Nanako had left earlier to visit her sick mother. I brought dinner for Sakuno, a lukewarm water and clean cloth back to her room. She was still sleeping but there are some beads of sweat that had formed in her forehead. Gently, I took the wet cloth and wiped her forehead and her face. She tilted her head and opened her hazel eyes.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Stay still. I'll clean you first and you have to eat your meal before you could resume to your sleep."

She blushed and that made her face reddened more. She smiled and took the cloth in my hand.

"Thank you. But I think you don't have to clean me. I could do it by myself." she said and I knew she was still the shy and not so bold Sakuno that I fell in love with.

"Alright." I replied and let her do the cleaning. As she clean herself, I took a pair of pjs and a loose shirt from her closet. I laid it on her side and noticed the bloodstain on her bedsheet.

"You bleed?" I asked but to my ears it sounded like a statement. She blinked back to me and looked at the stains.

"Ohh... I think so."

"How do you feel? Are you still sore?"

"Just a little. Don't worry too much. I'll be fine soon."

She finished cleaning herself and put on clean clothes. I helped her to eat her meal and gave her the medicine for her fever.

"Now, sleep. If you're not feeling good tomorrow morning, you don't have to attend school." I told her.

"My boyfriend is so sweet. I love him so." She giggled and I gave her a strange look. She noticed my stare and she pouted like a child.

"What? You don't want to be my boyfriend?" she asked somberly.

"No. It's alright but it was indeed scandalous if ever you claimed that your brother is your boyfriend." I replied and sat at the edge of her bed. She hugged me from behind and rested her head at my back. I heard her let out a sigh.

"I wished we're free. I want this last forever." she said.

"Yes." I agreed. I knew well what she wanted and what we can't have.

"For the meantime... don't entertain your fan girls, will you?" she chuckled and traced invisible patterns on my back. Why does she have to be so childish?

"Okay." I said. "As long as you're gonna stop dating Yukimura and seeing another guys."

She laughed and then threw her head back to her pillows. I turned my head and saw her clutching a pillow in her arms. With half lidded eyes, she stared back at me and smiled.

"Aye, aye, Sir!"

I smiled to myself and tucked her within the sheets and touched her head gently.

"Ryoma-kun?" she called.

"Yes?"

"I...love...you." she managed to utter before she was drifted totally on her sleep.

xxx

A/n: I changed the rating. I hope you understand. It seemed to me that it wasn't appropriate to publish this with a lower rating.

P.S: Sorry If ever you've found errors on this chapter. Really sorry. I don't have time to edit it. It's already 1am in the morning here. _ Btw, I don't know when will I update this story since I'm so busy not to mention that I frequently suffer laziness. XD

Respectfully,

Sessrin Koshimae


End file.
